The life and times of an ME's daughter
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: REWRITTEN! Chandler Rose Warner, Michelle Elise Welton,  and Jamie Alannah Woods. Three different girls, but they all have things in common. These are the life an times of an M.E's daughter. Bones/Csi:Miami/ L and O:Svu cross fic. Halexx, Cadgins,M/F.
1. Chandler

Chandler Rose Warner woke up to the sound of her parent's arguing voices and groaned into her pillow.

'It's too early in the damn morning for this.' She thought.

She looked at her clock. Three a.m. It really was too early in the morning. She got up out the bed and went downstairs. Dr. Melinda Warner and Michael Warner didn't notice their daughter standing by the door way.

"You were with her again! Michael don't lie! I smell her on your shirt!" Melinda yelled.

"Whatever Melinda! You're always so fucking paranoid!" Michael yelled back.

"I'm paranoid. Tell me why I shouldn't be paranoid. You come in at twelve at night, you smell like perfume that I hate, I smell alcohol on your breath and you don't even talk to me anymore! Tell me really, why shouldn't I be paranoid?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda damn it! Cant I just go out with the guys and have fun without you being on my neck?" he screamed, his skin turning red.

"Why are you still yelling?" Melinda yelled back, her caramel skin turning just as red as his.

"Why are you both still yelling at three a.m.? Do you understand that there is a sleeping child in this house too? God I'm stressed out and I'm only sixteen! This is getting very annoying. My hair is turning gray Mom. Gray! Dad you need to quit coming in so late cuz I'm sure as hell that you don't need a fucking guy's night out every fucking night. Come your ass home, eat Mom's horrible cooking, complain about how bad it is, tease her about it with me, watch TV, and go to bed and keep me up with all's headboard hitting the wall. I'd rather hear that than you two arguing." Chandler yelled and walked back up the stairs grumbling.

She woke up the next morning and hopped in the shower. She got out and walked to her massive closet. She got out a red tank top and black capris pants with red stitching. She decided on red and black Jordan's for her shoes. She combed her long black loose curls and added her eyeliner and mascara.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. She was a perfect mixture of her mother and her father. Both of their skin tones Melinda's caramel and Michael's pale, Melinda's eye shape but Michael's dark gray color, Melinda's height, and body shape although her butt was just a tad bit more rounder than her mother's. There once was a time where her parents were happy, a time where they did all the things she'd yelled last night. Those were the fun things except the banging of the walls at night. Dad really put it on Mom. Now all she could do was hear the yelling, then the slamming of the front door, and then her mother's quiet sobs when she thought Chandler was asleep. When it got like this; which was getting close to happening every night now, Chandler would go to her mother's close friend's house. His name was Fin and he was detective at the Special Victims Unit. They worked on cases that involved things like rape, children, kidnappings, molestation and other things. Melinda didn't know she went over there, so she didn't know Fin knew all the business. But Fin was so easy to talk to it was just like he understood everything Chandler was going through. His house was a few blocks down the street and around the corner. He'd lived there all that time but Melinda never took Chandler over there; Chandler had to meet Fin at the NYPD family picnic last summer.

That's where she went last night. She still remembered the advice he gave her.

_She walked up to the front door and knocked._

"_Who is it?" he asked._

"_It's me, Chandler."_

_He opened the door and let her inside. Max, his bulldog/boxer mix walked up and pawed at Chandler's feet. She slipped off her flip flops and Max took them away setting them on the shoe mat._

_She bent down to play with him. "Good boy Maxi."_

"_Were they arguing again?" Fin asked._

"_You already know the deal. Why else would I be here?"_

"_I finally spoke my mind about it." She said._

"_And what was the reaction?"_

"_Well I sorta didn't get one. I said some things I shouldn't have said so you know I dipped as soon as possible. But I was tired and he decided to come home at three a.m. like a dumb ass and it pissed me off." She said._

"_Did it make you feel better?"_

"_Slightly I'm thinking maybe if they figure out the arguing is affecting me too then they'll try to work it out. Quietly."_

_He laughed._

"_Well thugnificent. You done went gangsta status on me, cussing out your parents? Yea that's straight up beast for real. But you know tell them how you really feel. Tonight you were just really angry so you said some stuff you ain't mean-."_

_She cut him off. "Oh no I meant it, just ain't mean to say it to them."_

"_Okay well say it how you meant to say it tonight. Just tell them Chandler. They have to listen. At least I know Melinda will." He said._

"_Thanks Uncle Fin. I freaking love your advice. And hey, if they don't work out you could always get with my mom." She said with a knowing smile._

"_What are you talking about?" he said his hazel eyes wide._

"_You know what I mean. Bye Uncle Fin see you next time because we all know there'll be one." She said hopping on her bike and riding off._

She smiled _and_ went downstairs. Everyone on the squad knew Fin had a thing for Melinda except Melinda herself even Chandler knew it. She knew it the first day she met him. Her mother was so oblivious though because she was so happily married. She found her mother at the table with her reading glasses on reading the newspaper. Her mom was too pretty. She was tall about five foot nine with a slender yet curvy build, she had a long face with a sharp nose, full lips, and pretty exotic brown eyes that sparkled every time she smiled. Her curly now brown hair pulled back away from her face.

"Hey Momma. Good morning." Chandler said.

"Hey Chandler." Melinda said.

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know. But he left these." Melinda said holding up a stack of papers.

"Are those-? Please tell me those aren't divorce papers." Chandler said.

"They are." Melinda said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god. I gotta go." Chandler said running out the house and going to the only person's house she knew could help her.


	2. Jamie

**A/N: so I'm back! Yay! These characters belong to the people they belong to and yadda yadda whoo! You know the deal! Big shout out to Payton and Johanna!**

Jamie Woods, daughter of the famed Dr. Alexx Woods, walked into the big huge Miami Dade Crime Lab.

"Jamie!" Paula, the desk clerk, shouted.

"Hey Paula, long time no see." Jamie said stopping by to talk.

"You're so grown up now! Last time I saw you, you were like eight." Paula said.

"Yeah I know right. Heard you got married. How's life?" Jamie asked.

"It's good. My husband is amazing. How's your's?"

"Just the average life of a teenaged girl whose mom works on the dead, whose brother is never home and is in every honor class you can think of."

"Ahh stressfull."

"You can say that again. But I Can handle it, I mean look at my mom." Jamie said.

The elevator doors opened and a familiar tinge of red hair and pale skin passed by.

"Oh no you didn't Uncle Horatio Lucas Caine. You did not just walk past Jamie Alannah Woods and not say hi." She said Smirking.

LT. Horatio Caine stopped and did a double take. Jamie had grown up since she was twelve. She was a spitting image of Alexx minus skin color and lips. She was tall not a trait from the Five foot Four inch tall Alexx; she was five foot nine.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I didn't even recognize you at all. You've grown a lot since i last saw you." he said.

"Yea well that's what happens when you dont come see people for three years. I'm just joking. But uhm hey, Momma's birthday is Friday. Friday the thirteenth. Creepy. But anywho it's friday and I, being the lovely amazing daughter I am, I'm planning a surprise party for her. Can you help me out with it?" she asked.

"Yes, I can definitely help you with it. Just give me a call tonight, we'll talk." he said.

"Okay. Bye Uncle H." she said hugging him.

The elevator doors opened and the graceful, sophisticated Dr. Alexx Woods walked out.

"Hey Jamie honey. You ready to go?" she said, New York accent and all.

"Yea Mom. Chipotle here we come." she said.

They got into Alexx's silver Mercedes Benz and drove off.

"So I saw you and Horatio talking. What was that about?"

"About how he don't never ever call nobody no more." Jamie said not bothering to use proper english; her mom didn't at home so why should she?

Alexx did enforce the rules out in public though. She was not going to have her children looking illiterate and sounding ignorant in front of other people; it made her look bad as a parent and children look bad given that they are african-american and it's hard enough to get past the stereotypes now as it is. Unh-uh Momma Alexx wasn't having that.

"Yea it has been a while."

"Ever since Daddy died it's like people have been waling on ice around you as if waiting fo you to crack. They didn't know you weren't alone in your grief; you had us."

"Yea and I don't know what I would've done without you and Bryan, especially you Jamie; you always knew what to say even when you were a little girl." Alexx said squeezing Jamie's hand.

They pulled up in front of Chipotle and walked in. Alexx ordered a steak Burrito and Jamie ordered a chicken Burrito Bol.

"So how's life?" Alexx asked.

"It's life. You remember that guy I told you about at the Boy's and Girl's Club? Well he was leading me on talking about how much he liked me and stuff but he just wanted to be friends because he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I left for that week and then when I come back, he's going out with this other girl. And Ma, she's a straight hoe. I was sooo pissed. But it's whatever. He'll find out she's a hoe, realize his mistake, want me back but I'll be on to the next one. Too little, too late ya know?" Jamie said.

"Wow. That's crazy but funny all the while." Alexx said smiling her pefect white teeth.

Jamie looked at her mom; she was so pretty.

Alexx had a heart shaped face, exotic brown eyes, a sharp nose and full lips with high cheekbones. Her hair was pulled back showing her widow's peak. Her skin was a rich and flawless cappucino color. Jamie had all of this except her skin was a more mocha shade; a perfect mixture of her father's dark cocoa and Alexx's skin. her lips were inherited from her father too.

Her dad, Dr. Henry Woods III, was a heart surgeon at Miami Dade general hospital. He was tall, dark and handsome. He and Alexx met in med-school in Queens, New York. Alexx was a shy, part time dancer who had always wanted to be a doctor since she was a little girl. Alexx came from a big Spanish speaking family but Henry was an only child. Jamie loved hearing the story of when her parent's first met. Alexx was coming out of a patient's room when she bumped into Henry's broad chest. She being five foot four and weighing one fifteen was knocked straight onto the floor whereas Henry never faltered a step. Alexx cried out and he helped her up. When Henry looked into her eyes, seeing the brown with the hints of gold, it was love at first sight and after their frist date he knew he loved this little shy girl.

Jamie's brother Bryan was a mixture of Alexx and Henry. He had Henry's deep cocoa color, Alexx's curly black hair, her sharp nose, his lips, and his sleepy hazel almond shaped eyes. And like Jamie he definitely inherited his height. Bryan stood at a crazy six foot five; two inches taller than Henry himself. And he wasn't done growing either.

"Hey Earth to Jamie? You ready to go?" Alexx asked.

"Sure."

They got up and left.

" **A/N: Yay I changed the chapter! Now you have way more info! R/R!**


	3. Michelle

Chapter 3

Michelle Welton walked into Cam's bedroom to see her adoptive mother on the bed crying.

"Cam? Are you okay?"

Cam looked up, tears shining in her big brown eyes. Michelle walked up to her and hugged her.

"Is it Vincent?" she asked.

Cam nodded. Michelle looked at her mother with sad eyes. Dr. Camille Saroyan; federal forensic pathologist at the Jeffersonian Institution, had been Michelle's mother for a long time. Her birth mother died in childbirth. Cam and her dad, Andrew Welton, were supposed to get married. Cam understood Michelle's pain because she too had lost her mother. The engagement didn't last long because after two years Cam just up and left. Her 'Mom' left. She was just six at the time, she didn't understand. Ten years later, when her dad was murdered by his flavor of the month, Cam came back. Michelle acted as if she didn't remember her anymore. She'd been gone for ten years; she wanted her to hurt like she did for all those years. All the years of looking out the window to see if she would walk up the steps with another stuffed animal maybe the pink elephants she was obsessed with. But she never really forgot, she couldn't. Cam was her 'Mommy'. She loved her. When Cam brought back the corny little matching piece to the teddy bear shaker she'd left. Michelle knew she didn't forget either and she didn't like seeing Cam hurt like this.

Cam was always the one to hide her feelings deep inside; she was a she-cop. They had to hide their feelings, show no fear. People underestimated women on the squad and tomboy Cam wasn't going down like that. She was more man than half of the squad. But at night when the doors were closed, she let it all out. And now she was doing the same thing. Even though there was a well trusted therapist, Lance Sweets, on site. Cam was the fearless boss, no one saw this side of her.

"Do you want me to call Uncle Booth?"

Cam shook her head.

Three weeks ago Vincent Nigel Murray was murdered right in the Institute by a sniper. Michelle's wasn't close to him but she knew him well enough to know that he was so nice, but he didn't deserve to die.

"I had to call his mother." Cam whispered.

Michelle pushed a strand of hair behind Cam's ear. "You did?"

"Yea and she cried in my ear. I could only just sit there. She thought that I was him. I kept thinking about what it would be like if that was you. Somewhere you were supposed to be safe. He was so nice he didn't deserve to die like that. On a floor. I'm the boss. He was supposed to be safe." The last part came out in a choked sob/whisper.

"Oh Mom." Michelle said surprising herself because, never once, had she ever called Cam 'Mom'. But it felt right. She hugged her tight. "Do you want me to call Hodgins?"

"No. for what reason? He can't help me, he never could." She whispered.

"Damn it ya'll still love each other and ya'll are seriously gonna have to get your priorities straight. In all seriousness, the flirting and then hating or pretending to hate each other is really getting annoying and I'm not the only one who thinks so." Michelle said.

Cam sat up. "Who else knows?"

"Uhm pretty much the whole freaking team. Uncle Booth, Angela, Sweets, hell even Brennan is annoyed. We talk about it in the Cadgins chat room." Michelle said.

"Cadgins?"

"Cam + Hodgins. Cadgins. Cack sounded weird."

Cam laid back on the bed.

"They all knew about you two. Angela knew she was a rebound. She didn't care. She didn't know it was hurting you until I told her about it. That's why they aren't together anymore. She didn't want to hurt you she just wanted to fuck and from what I heard in my room when ya'll were together, well lets just say I think he's pretty good in that area." Michelle said. S

She knew she was being blunt but she was eighteen, in college, and Cam needed to definitely hear it this way. Not sugar-coated but real.

"Whatever. He hurt me if he wants me back he knows where I am." Cam said.

"Didn't he already try that and you just shot his plane straight down. Maybe you're the one who needs to open their mouth and admit to doing wrong." Michelle said.

"Michelle I really don't want to talk about it anymore I'm just going to go to sleep." Cam said turning over away from Michelle. Michelle sighed and standing, walked out of the room.

**A/N: Okay that should give you lots of info for you non- Bones watching people. *Ahem* Payton Johanna *Cough Cough* if you wanna see the gorgeous Dr. Jack Hodgins look him up on google images. The man is HOT! If you wanna see DR. Camille Saroyan look her up she's flippin gorgeous! And Michelle Welton is her daughter look her up tooo! Anywho Tata for nw!**

**~Kandii~**


	4. Svu

Chandler ran to Fin's house with tears in her eyes. She banged on the door with fury.

"Who is it?" he asked.

She banged again.

Fin opened the door his look of pure pissed off ness turning into concern. "Chandler. What's wrong? What happened?" If somebody hurt his little C-rock it would be their ass.

He pulled her into the house and sat her on the couch. Chandler couldn't say anything at the moment; her mind was reeling. _Was the divorce because her dad was cheating? Was it because of her mom? Was it her?_

Chandler, what's wrong? What happened?" Fin asked again.

"My parents are divorcing Fin. Maybe mom was right maybe Dad was cheating on her. I mean they seemed so happy to me; at least that's what I thought and I lived with them. I mean, you've seen my parents. They were happy until recently but I mean a little bit of arguing shouldn't be grounds for a divorce. Right?" she asked her gray eyes clouding over again with tears.

"Where's Melinda?" he asked.

"She's at home." Chandler said.

"She needs to be here too. Bring her over you two are staying here tonight okay? You guys shouldn't have to deal with this alone." He said.

Melinda was a close friend of his, they drifted a little bit but he was always there when she needed him.

They met in college, he was street and she was shy and sweet. But they hit it off. Ya see, Melinda didn't have it as easy as people thought; her father was alcoholic, her mother and older brother killed at the hands of him. She and her younger sister were in foster care for two years. Fin understood; his mother gave him up when he was seven then he found her dead in a crack house.

They understood each other. They were even roommates she'd sleep in his bed when she got scared. He was her first kiss. Simply platonic though. Then she met Michael and he met Teresa. They grew apart dating their soon to be spouses and then exes. When she began working at the morgue he was mean to her, she being the sarcastic funny person she was, did the same to him. They were still not as close as he wanted to be but all of that was pushed out the window, she needed him and he was going to be there.

He drove in his car to Melinda's house. He went and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard her voice crack.

"It's me Mel." He said.

Melinda opened the door tears in her big brown eyes. He stood there and opened his arms as Melinda ran into them. She still smelled like the strawberries sand whipped cream shampoo she used in college.

"Shh. It's okay. Come with me alright. Chandler's over my house. Go get some clothes for yourself; you're staying with me tonight." He said.

She didn't put up a fight she just went downstairs to her room and did as she was told. She came back upstairs and he led her to his car. The ride was short and silent. When they pulled up to the house Chandler was sitting on the steps letting the sun hit her face.

Melinda got out the car and went inside.

"You okay? You want something to eat?" Fin asked Chandler.

"No, go check on my mom. I'll be in there I just need time to myself." She said.

Fin went in to find Melinda crying on the couch.

"Mel come lay down upstairs." He said.

"Okay." She whispered.

They went to his room.

"Fin stay with me like we used to in college." She said.

He climbed into the bed and laid down with her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

"You always made me feel so safe. I've never felt safer in anyone's arms but yours. I love you Fin. You're my best friend." She said. She drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Mel. I want you in a way that you don't want me and I wish you did. I want to make hard, rough love to you and claim you as mine and sweet slow passionate love to you all at the same time. I want you to have mini me's with your eyes. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. If you could only see that." He said.

Chandler stood outside of the door and smiled.

Fin was madly in love with Melinda. Anyone could see that except her mother.

"I think I've got some planning to do." She said.

If her dad didn't want her mom she knew who would.


	5. csi: miami

a knock sounded at the door.

"Hold on!" Alexx said.

she came to the door and was startled to find a familiar face.

He didn't expect to see her in a blue bikini either.

"Horatio? what brings you by old friend?" she said.

"Just thought I'd stop by, you're calling me old friend and I feel bad." he said.

"Aww so this was a sympathy visit?" she said letting him in.

Her hair was in waves down her back and dripping water down her skin. Suddenly, his mouth got very dry.

"Uh Alexx do you have any water?" he asked.

"Uh, don't it look like it?" she said holding up her hair.

"You know what I mean Alexx." he said smirking.

She laughed and got him a bottle tossing it to him.

"Jamie, Horatio is here! I think you inspired a sympathy visit when you told him how he forgot about us." she said out the door.

Jamie walked in with her curly afro dripping water everywhere she had on a teal bikini that complemented her skin tone.

"Hey uncle H." she said grabbing a piece of watermelon out of the bowl Alexx had.

"Stop it get your own!" Alexx said. she motioned for Horatio to follow them to the backyard. Alexx always stayed at their beach house during the summer it had a fenced in backyard but it opened and the beach was right there.

Jamie ran down to the water and Alexx walked gracefully down too.

"You haven't been here in two years Horatio. why is that?" she asked him.

"Well I just thought you needed time. after-. you know." he said.

"After Henry died? come on you can say it. you don't have to be on ice with me. Henry died and I'm over it now. I'm not going to break down and cry at the mention of his name... at least not anymore." she said quietly.

"I know Alexx but we just knew how much you loved him and we didn't know how you were taking it." he said.

"Horatio, how did you feel when Marisol died?" she asked.

He felt his heart clench, that familiar feeling he got whenever her name was mentioned.

"I felt... alone. like I needed someone with me to help me get through it." he said realizing where she was going with it.

"Exactly now knowing that feeling do you think staying away helped me?" she waited. "No it didn't."

"I'm sorry Alexx, I guess we just thought that since you had Jamie and Bryan." he said.

"They were grieving too though. what I'm saying is Horatio I wanted you to be here with me and you weren't. you're my closest friend here in Miami and you stayed away from me when I needed someone the most and treated me like I was a nutcase waiting to crack." she said her new York accent getting more and more profound. she looked out watching as the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm sorry Alexx I never realized it." he said.

"It's okay it's over with and done now. look at the sun it's so pretty. remember how we used to do this when Marisol died? I told how it helped me get over my fathers death and then my mother's." she said leaning on him.

"Yea. I remember."

_she used her key to unlock the door._

"_Horatio? baby are you in here?" she said._

_She walked through that house finding him in the kitchen looking at pictures of he and Marisol in the dark._

"_Honey, turn the light on you're gonna make yourself blind." she said flipping the switch._

"_I WANT TO BE IN THE FUCKING DARK!" he yelled._

_She jumped because Horatio had never yelled at her before._

_She waited before speaking again but turned off the light._

"_I just came to see how you were doing. I brought you something to eat." she said quietly hoping to avoid another outburst._

"_I don't want to eat anything." he growled._

"_Well you are. I'm not taking no for an answer." she said firmly._

"_You don't have to take it but I'm gonna tell it." he said._

_She huffed and turned on the light._

"_Alexx I said I don't-." he was cut off by a smack on the face._

"_Shut up! You're not going to be in here moping around not eating and killing yourself sitting in the dark! Get up and go shower and when you come back you will eat." she said._

_He got up and went upstairs. When he came back down his nose was filled with wonderful aromas. Roast beef._

_He sat down watching Alexx walk around fixing his plate. She'd taken off her heels and was now four inches shorter leaving her at her five foot four inches._

_She set the plate in front of him._

"_Eat." she demanded._

_He huffed and picked up the fork pretending he didn't want to even thought they both knew he couldn't resist eating Alexx's cooking._

"_Well look at that! You haven't turned into a cave man I see." she said smirking._

_He ate all of his food and sat in silence._

"_Horatio come with me for a minute." she said._

_She led him outside where the sun was beginning to set. She sat down on his grass and pulled him down with her cradling him in her arms._

"_When I was seventeen my dad died from cancer. It was unexpected; we didn't find out until he had about three weeks to live. After he died I found my self going to the beach and watching the sunset. It broought a lot of peace to me and it let me sit down and think about the good things. This is what I want you to do when you think of her. Right now you do it everyday; I'll even come over and do it with you. but as time goes on you'll feel better. I promise. I did this after my mother died too. If you need me I'll be there." she said softly and soothingly._

_He sat back in her arms and watched the Earth swallow the sun._

_They got up and went inside and she left_.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you that day Alexx." he said.

"I know you always tell me." she said laughing. they watched the sun disappear into the ocean and Jamie came back up.

"Okay Mom I think that's enough beach." she said.

"Why Jamie?"

"Because there is sand in places it shouldn't be in and it's really uncomfortable." Jamie said.

They laughed walking inside.


End file.
